


i know i misbehaved and you made your mistakes

by allgoodinthehood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aww, Cat adoption, Kittens, M/M, for muke michael like is barely in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allgoodinthehood/pseuds/allgoodinthehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael wants a kitten, but luke has out his foot down. no means no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know i misbehaved and you made your mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> title is from ordinary people by john legend

Michael had a way with Luke, he always had. Luke was head over heels for Michael and Michael felt the same towards Luke, but when Michael suggested adopting a cat Luke drew a line. 

“Michael, honey. We live in a studio apartment! Adopting a kitten would be cruel!” Luke argued, he was going to stand his ground this time. No matter what Michael had up his sleeve. Michael pouted and gave Luke his best puppy dog eyes.

“Lukey! If it was a penguin you’d be all over it, we’d rent Antartica!” Michael mumbled, storming into the kitchen and turning on the kettle. He only made tea when he was upset and Luke knew that.

Luke sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He knew how much Michael loved cats and if he was allowed to have a penguin he’d totally get one, but they lived in a one bedroom apartment. He and Michael could barely fit in it by themselves.

“I’m going on a walk, I’ll be back in a bit.” Luke said, grabbing his keys and closing the door behind him, walking down the three flights of stairs to his car. He could hear Michael shout out for him, but he wanted this to be a surprise. He decided to get his kitten a kitten. He knew his friend Calum owned a pet store, so he wouldn’t have to sell his right arm for a kitten.

When Luke walked through the door of the pet shop he was greeted with barking and meowing and Calum trying to calm them down, he was shushing them and telling them animal themed jokes.

“I don’t think the animals are going to laugh at your jokes, if that’s what you’re trying for Cal,” Luke joked. He walked over to where his brunette friend was feeding some kittens. They were about the size of his hand and Luke instantly regretted ever saying no to getting a kitten for Michael.

“Did you only come here to make fun of me or are you here to purchase something.” Calum said sourly, glaring at Luke because Calum knew he was hilarious.

“I actually came to buy a kitten for Michael.” Luke said, walking by the cages. “I’d like a really tiny one.” He said, sticking one of his fingers in the cages, patting the kitten’s head with his index finger making the kitten purr loudly.

Calum smiled, walking over to Luke. Clearly he was over Luke’s remark about his animal joke, but he loved when people adopted animals from him.

“Oh my god why didn’t you start with that? I have the perfect kitten, you and Michael would love it!” Calum said, rushing behind all the viewing animals and into a room with a metal door. “It acts so much like Michael!” He said, walking out with a blonde kitten that looked up at Luke and blinked a few times before yawning. It was about the size of Luke’s palm.

“It’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!” Luke said, rushing over to Calum and tripping over his legs a few times. “I mean of course besides Michael.” Luke corrected himself and stroked it with his index finger. “Can I hold him?” Luke asked, furrowing his eyebrows together and jutting out his lower lip.

“Of course, you’re wanting to adopt this one right?” Calum asked, handing Luke the kitten and smiling at how gentle Luke was being with it.

Luke nodded, smiling down at the sleepy kitten.The fur on it’s head was sticking up like a mohawk, it looked like a yellow puff. Luke giggled louder than he knew a grown man could when the kitten started licking his hand and purring.

“The poor baby’s sister is going to be devastated when she finds out her brother is getting adopted.” Calum said sadly as he grabbed the supplies and forms for the kitten. He was going so quickly that Luke was getting dizzy just watching him.

“There’s a sister?” Luke squeaked, his eyes widening as he looked around as if it was going to open the door and waltz out.

Calum smirked, he knew Luke wouldn’t be able to resist the lure of the sibling. Calum held his index finger up to signify that Luke should wait a second before disappearing behind the steel door again. When he came out he was holding a slightly bigger tuxedo kitten.

“Oh my god it looks like a penguin!” Luke squealed handing Calum the kitten he was holding in exchange for the black and white kitten. “It’s so cute, I’m getting both. We need to hurry before I buy the entire store.” Calum chuckled walking over to the front.

Luke bought a litter box, food, toys, a bed, treats, and cat dishes before Calum forced him to stop. Ashton walked out from the steel door and over to Calum, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Luke you’re buying the kittens? That’s surprising.” Ashton said, kissing Calum’s neck. Making Calum giggle. 

Luke smiled and nodded, holding the carrying cage and walking out of the store, Luke paused before he left. “We have to play fifa sometime soon, call me!” Luke said, walking out and getting in his car, putting the kittens in the passenger seat of his car and placing the bags of cat stuff in the back seat and driving back to his apartment.

When he walked up into the apartment struggling with the bags Michael rushed over to him, apologizing.

“Lukey I shouldn’t have been so pushy about the kittens I should’ve accepted no- what is that!” Michael said excitedly, taking the bags from Luke and setting them on the table. “You got fucking kittens! I thought you were pissed at me, but you got two kittens, like instead of one!” Michael started raving.

“Mikey-” Luke said, cutting Michael off. “I did this because I want to give you everything you ever want.” Luke whispered, pulling Michael closer to him. “I love you.”

 

Michael frowned, “we were having a nice moment and you had to be cheesy.”


End file.
